I love you
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Just a few one-shots on all our fav characters! Leave me some reviews and tell me if you want any specific characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**This is my first Night World Fanfic. I think they're aren't enough, and I'm just addicted to this series! I'm gunna try to do a one shot of all the characters. Possibly more than one one-shot for certain charachters. **

**Tell me what ya think!:)**

Mary-Lynnette and Ash

Ash was sitting on the couch in his tiny apartment, wishing Mary-Lynnette was in his arms. He had changed so much since he was with her, and even more since he left. It had been almost a year since he had last seen her and he couldn't wait for these last few days to quickly pass, so he could rush back to see his Mare.

He closed his eyes, seeing her smiling back at him, her hair long, her eyes bright.

He whispered a quick "I miss you Mare" before quickly faling asleep.

On the other side of the countray, Mary-Lynette was just waking up. She turned over to see her calender, most of it covered in X's. She grabbed her sharpie and crossed off the 27th. In only three more days would she see her Ash.

"MareMareMareMareMare!" She heard Jade shout, banging on the door. Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, throwing it open.

"You are the loudest little vampire I know!" She laughed.

"I'm one of the few vampires you know," Jade said, sticking out her tounge. "Listen, Ash will be back in THREE days. Rowan says we should have a party! And I agree!" Tiggy padded in, meowing. "Tiggy agrees!" Jade added, picking him up.

"How can you say no to a precious face like THIS?" She said, putting Tiggy up to her face and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ash is gunna kill y'all." Mary-Lynette said.

"No. The OLD Ash would, yeah. But the Ash you turned him into? No way." She smiled and said "I'll tell Rowan you said it'dbe a lovely idea! Bye Mare!"

And then she left.

Mare rolled her eyes again, shutting the door and then leaning against it, needing the support to hold her up. It had been almost a year since she'd seen Ash. 362 days. What would she do when she sees him? She was scared she still wasn't ready. She had told him that, but he still insisted on coming back then. She wasn't sure if she was happy or mad about that.

What am I saying? Mary-Lynette thought. Of course I'm happy. Ash is coming home! My _soulmate_ would be with me in a matter of just 72 hours. Mare stood up from the floor where she hadn't even noticed that she had slid down the door until she hit the ground. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her clothes, a black cami, jeans, and converses. She closed her eyes, real quick, and saw Ash, smiling back at her.

"So you leavin' tomorrow?" Quinn asked the next day. He was sitting on the couch, his arm around Rashel Jordan, formerly known as The Cat. She was the only reason I had told Quinn, my best friend, about Mare. Quinn and Rashel have been together for about 8 months.

"Yeah, man. I gotta get back and see Mare. It's been too long."

"Do you plan on turnin' her?"

Ash knew what he meant.

"Mare's not sure she can handle all this vamp stuff, first hand. She prefers to sit back and let us keep doin' what we do best."

"Her loss." He said laughing. Rashel hit his arm.

"She doesn't have to be a vamp to be with Ash Redfern. I'm not. And I'm with John Quinn! The meanist vamp there is. Plus," She added, "I'm a vampire hunter." She smiled sweetly looking up at Quinn. Ash gagged, causing the loving couple to look over at him.

"I'm gunna see Mare in less than 24 hours. Don't make me sick now."

Tonight. Is. The. NIGHT! Mare was pacing her room nervoulsy. She could hear Mark, Kestrel, Rowan and Jade's voices drifting down the halls. There was music playing in the background but she couldn't hear the words over the pounding of her heart.

365 days since I've seen his beautiful face, light hair, arogant humor.

"I miss him." She whispered softly.

The music stopped.

"I missed you too." A low voice said, making her spin around. Ash stood there, the cutest look on his face. He looked as if he were a child who was just given they're favorite toy back.

But I'm not a toy to him, she thought to herself. He actually loves me.

"Ash." Mary-Lynette whispered before rushing forward and falling into his arms. She felt that pull, the shord between them stronger than before.

Suddenly, his lips were peppering her face with kisses and she was holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"AshAshAsh." She whispered over and over again, not knowing whatelse to say, to do.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Mare said before bringing him back down to her.

**What do you think? Was it good? Ok? Eh? Tell me! Thank yaa!:) **

**Please review! It makes me smile... and update faster:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Theirry and Hannah

"Lady Hannah! Have you seen the Lord today?" Lupe said running over to where Hannah sat on the widow couch, staring out into space.

"Yes yes." Lady Hannah stood and looked at Lupe. She smiled at the smaller girl, happy to see her smiliing again. "He went to go get stuff for s tonight."

Tonight was the ball. There, they would tell everyone that they planned to wed. Thierry asked her about two weeks ago. It was so perfect...

_Flashback_

Hannah and Theirry were sitting on the balcony, admiring the night stars, always so bright in this part. She was wearing a sleek red dress, a sweetheart neckline. Theirry was definitly dressed to impress-just like always.

They're arms were linked and Theirry was stroking her arm softly. Finally, he spoke up.

"Hana." He said, using her first name. "I love you... so much. And we've been through so much... a lot actually." He laughed.

"And I never want to be away from you. Ever. Will you..." He stopped, took a deep breath and finished, "Marry me?"

Hannah eyes filled and when she opened hr mouth it was just to say, "Yes!"

"Laddy Hannah? Hello? Are you lisenting to me?" Lupe asked.

"Of course I am... Uh, want to help me pick out my dress for tonigh?" Lupe's eyes lit up.

"Of course of course of COURSE!"

"Wow." Hannah breathed, looking at her self in the mirror. Not only had Lupe found the perfect dress, but she had done Hannah's hair and makeup too. The dress was a baby blue, v-neck that dipped down to show her light skin. It flowed down to the floor, sparkles lining the bottom and the top. It was strapless so she had a black short sleeved sweater on top. Her hair was piled ontop of her head, beaded bobby pins in to hold it still, and there were a few loose pecies hanging dow that Lupe curled. Her makeup was light, just mascara, eyeliner, light blue eyeshadow and some blush.

"Thank you so much, Lupe." Hannah said, smiling.

"Well, we all know how much Lord Theirry loves blue on you. I can see why now, for sure." She laughed, watching Hannah in the mirror.

"Thanks." Hannah said again.

"Anytime." Lupe replied before ushering her out the door to the room full of people, waiting for her.

"Hannah you look beautiful." Theirry said for the millionth time.

"Thank you, Theirry." Hannah said, smiling, staring out to the crowd.

"You look nervous. Why?" He sounded concered.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Hannah!" He laughed. "I like you. That's all that matters."

She just laughed.

"I love you." She laughed.

"I love you too."

He grabed her arm and stood up.

"Lady Hannah and I would like to make a quick announment." He turned to Hannah before continuing.

"Only a mere 14 days ago, I asked Hannah to marrry me, and.. she agreed. Our plans are to have the wedding in the next month." Theirry stopped again and the smile he gave Hannah made her stomach flop.

The room was quite before it arrupted into appladuse.

"See? Scared for nothing." Theirry whispered, before pulling her close and kisisng her in front of everyone.

**Ok, what do you think? And I HAVE to thank **

**for being my FIRST review! Like almost RIGHT after I uploaded this story! EKK! :)**

**And then**

_**itsmeexxx**_

**for being my second review and telling me which ones she wants to see next.**

**THANK YOU GUYS!:D**


End file.
